C'est toi contre moi
by Evey fox
Summary: Qu'importe ce que nous sommes Potter, c'est toi contre moi. POV Draco.One shot HPDM.


**C'est toi contre moi**

Disclaimer : Les personnages et leur monde appartiennent à notre bien aimée J.K.R . Et même si je connais l'inutilité de cette petite phrase puisqu'elle n'empêche en aucun cas une action je n'aime pas rompre les bonnes habitudes. Ca a du bon d'étudier le droit de la propriété littéraire et artistique. A savoir également que les paroles en gras sont celles de la chanson « Les meilleurs ennemis de Zazie et Pascal Obispo.

Rating : T

Résumé : Qu'importe ce que nous sommes Potter, ça a toujours été toi contre moi.

One shot : Je sais bien que cette chanson a été utilisée plusieurs fois, je ne fais donc qu'apporter un travail d'écriture plus qu'un travail d'originalité. Ce One-shot c'est mon premier à vrai dire, vos reviews auront raison de la poursuite de ma tentative d'écriture. Je n'attends pas de clémence, de l'honnêteté et du respect me suffiront. Bonne lecture.

Ps : je n'ai pas de béta, je pense qu'il n'y a que peu de faute, je tiens toutefois à m'excuser pour celles qui seraient passée outre ma vigilance.

*****************************************************************

**Les meilleurs ennemis du monde **

Depuis de tout premier jour où l'inimitié c'est installée. En un regard je savais d'ores et déjà que tu prendrais une place importante dans ma vie. La place de meilleur ami tu n'en as pas voulu n'est-ce pas ?

Arrête de bouger Potter, Tu n'arriveras pas à te détacher. J'ai appris ce sort quand j'avais 6 ans, c'était un des favoris de mon père, il me ligotait avec ses chaines glacées quand il me surprenait dans une pièce interdite. J'ai appris à connaitre chaque tapisserie, chaque élément du mobilier chaque lignes et courbes de chaque pièces de mon manoir.

Donc je disais, à défaut de meilleur ami il ne restait plus que la place d'ennemi, le meilleur ennemi. Et je dois avouer que cette place te va à merveille. La plus belle amitié n'égalera jamais la plus puissante haine, tu ne penses pas ?

**Voilà ce que nous sommes.**

Je vais te permettre de parler Potter, encore un peu de patience, j'ai tellement de question à te poser. Mais une discussion civilisée c'est bien une chose hors de notre portée. Quand nos chemins se croisent le reste devient superflu.

Dis-moi Potter est-ce que tu oublies tout quand tu croises mon regard ? Est-ce que comme moi tu oublies, le jour, l'heure, l'endroit ?

Cris-moi Potter ais-je la même place dans ton cœur que celle que tu occupes dans le mien ? Une place maudite celle du rival, de l'indésiré désiré malgré tout. 7 ans de scolarité à te repousser dans tes tranchées, te narguer, te provoquer. Ta résistance m'épate petit pote Potter. As-tu trouvé une paix sereine entre tes amis et moi ?

**  
Amorce de sourires et de bombes.**

Un soir de beuveries mes camarades m'ont soumis une théorie fantaisiste. Il paraîtrait que si nous ne nous croisons pas une fois dans la journée je suis soumis à une tension que j'évacue en me vengeant sur les élèves qui se trouvent sur mon passage.

Tu penses vraiment avoir ce pouvoir sur moi Potter ?

J'ai eu beau arguer que nous ne nous battions pas tous les jours, ils m'ont rétorqué qu'une rixe n'était pas l'unique façon de m'apaiser. Un sourire de toi, voilà ce qui peut aussi me détendre selon eux.

Une théorie fumeuse voilà ce que c'est.

Alors j'ai observé, je t'ais regardé. Non pas épié. Potter tu penses tellement fort que je n'ai pas besoins d'utilisé l'occlumentie pour savoir ce que ton petit cerveau me crie. J'ai été obligé de reconnaitre, et tu dois savoir que le prix de mon aveu fut assez cher pour ma conscience, que j'étais plus calme après t'avoir croisé et avoir échangé quelques paroles d'usage entre nous.

Arrête de gigoter Potter tu es ridicule. Je sais ça ne changes pas de ton comportement habituel mais tu me déconcentres. Je vais bientôt te détacher mais je souhaite te garder silencieux encore quelques instants. Vois-tu je retarde le moment où tu te jetteras sur moi pour me faire comprendre par des gestes ce que ta voix ne peux pas exprimer.

Tu vois Potter si te croiser semble apaiser mon tempérament quelque peu colérique, il semblerait que pour toi seul le contact physique ait un effet probant.

J'ai pourtant essayé de t'éviter pour tester ma résistance, et surtout pour vérifier l'effet de ton absence sur mon humeur. Tu vas rire Potter, j'ai même pensé te remplacer. Après tout des binoclards à Gryffondor ce n'est pas ce qui manque. Pourtant aucun n'a réussi à faire mieux que simplement m'agacer. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayer. A croire que cette place d'ennemi est la tienne et celle d'aucun autre. Que c'est parce que nous sommes ce que nous sommes.

**  
Et du mal qu'on se donne **

Dis Potter tu crois que tu répondras à une des questions que je t'ai posé avant de me frapper ?

_Lentement, je fais glisser ma baguette sur les chaines de métal, elles glissent unes à unes sur son corps immobile. Je n'ose pas lever les yeux sur lui. J'ai joué beaucoup ce soir, je pense qu'il l'a compris.__**  
**_**  
C'est toi contre moi **

_Personne d'autre ne peut jouer un rôle dans notre guerre.__Les protagonistes que nous sommes, ne peuvent être remplacés. C'est toi qui fais que je suis moi._**  
On s'y retrouve **

_Quand tout nous oppose, je me sens pourtant en terrain connu. La sécurité de la haine, c'est une stabilité qui me conforte quand tout va mal. J'aimerais que ce sentiment reste immuable et éternel. Un point ancré dans ma vie en tourment. Pourtant._

_  
_**On s'y perd **

_J'ai plongé malgré moi dans une rivalité trop grande pour mon cœur.__Et maintenant je coule dans ce lac où je n'ai jamais eu pied. Me sauveras-tu de la noyade ou est-ce toi qui m'empêche de remonter à la surface._

_  
_**C'est toi contre moi  
**

_Et malgré toutes ces années de haine ou l'habitude a pris le pas sur le reste. Je ne peux accepter de tomber sans toi. Ma chute sera la tienne, le dernier soubresaut d'une haine trop grande pour un seul homme._

_**  
**_**On se révolte **

_J'ai franchi la limite tacite de notre haine. Quand on déteste, on réfléchit rarement au comment du pourquoi et inversement.__C'est moi qui ai fait ce pas en dehors de nos limites et je suis prêt à en payer le prix._

**  
On se soumet **

_Il ne me fera pas croire qu'il ne m'a pas vu l'attendre au coin du couloir après le repas. Il savait pertinemment que quelque chose était différent ce soir._

_Les chaines sont toutes tombées à tes pieds et je sens ta main glacée relevées rudement mon menton. Tes yeux dans les miens, anthracite contre absinthe, solide contre liquide._**  
**

**  
Mets-toi contre moi **

_Nous n'avons jamais été aussi proche excepté lorsque nous nous battions. Mais n'est ce pas une forme de bataille, un duel de regard dont toi seul semble connaitre l'enjeu. Soit tu cherches tes mots soit tu te refuses à parler. Mais je sens ton visage s'approcher plus près du mien.  
_**  
La guerre encore **

_Tes lèvres contre les miennes, le plus beau combat jamais engagé.__Ce n'est pas le baiser le plus beau ou le plus doux que j'ai déjà échangé. Il est simplement irréel comme toi contre moi. Est-ce parce que tu es un garçon, je ne sais pas. Mais j'apprends tes lèvres, ta langue et ton goût comme on prendrait un repas du condamné, en essayant de graver dans sa mémoire chaque seconde chaque sensation._

**  
On s'y fait  
**

_J'ai suffisamment réfléchi ce soir__et ces dernières années. Ces derniers mois j'ai tenté d'analysé le pourquoi de ces ressentiments envers toi. Je n'ai compris qu'une seule chose, je n'ai qu'un désir._

_  
_**Mets-toi contre moi  
**

_Tes mains glissent sur mes bras pour venir enlacées mes mains. Je n'ai e pas remarqué que le reste de ton corps s'était approché aussi près que ton visage. Le froid qui t'envahissait il y a quelques instants a été balayé par une vague de chaleur. Peut être est-ce ma colère qui est exothermique. Cela ne m'étonnerait même plus, tu as toujours su provoqué chez moi des réactions imprévisibles._

_  
_**Pourvu qu'on reste **

**  
**_Mais maintenant que j'ai gouté à l'enfer aurais-je le droit de retourner vivre auprès des mortels. Sa bouche glisse sur mon cou et ma tête bascule en arrière. Qu'importe si nous sommes._

**  
Les meilleurs ennemis du monde **

_Si notre haine prend ce tourment je la suivrais. Je te suivrais Potter._

_  
_**Et tant pis si on l'est **

_Ennemis, amants, non miscibles, toi l'huile et moi le lait. Nos corps ont trouvés un terrain d'entente._

**  
Le mariage du ciel et de l'ombre **

_Un no mans land où nos âmes ont fuis laissant nos corps exprimer leurs rancœurs. Tu t'écartes lentement de mon cou. Je redresse la tête, arrête mes yeux dans les tiens. Tu ne prononces qu'une seule phrase avant de ravir mes lèvres. Elle exprime tous ce que j'ai tenté de te dire depuis que je t'ai attrapé. Tu as détruit le dilemme que seul mon esprit tordu avait su créer. Tu as raison qu'importe notre statut d'ennemi. Moi aussi._

_  
_**« Je te ****hais**** comme tu es »**


End file.
